


buhos ng landi

by friedchickai



Series: kaisoo tagalog drabble dump [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: landian ng mag-asawang jongin kim at kyungsoo doh mula sa pov ni sehun oh.





	buhos ng landi

_tangina._

sobrang lakas ng ulan na imbes na 4:30 ang gising ni sehun para sa ojt niya ay 5:30 siya nagising. hindi niya man lang naramdaman na nagvibrate at tumunog ang alarm niya. mabuti at ayos na ang wisik wisik sa mga gwapo kaya nakasakay rin siya ng 6:30 na 30 minuto lang ang pagitan sa normal na oras ng pagcocommute niya. hindi man halata ay importante kay sehun ang pagiging on time.

sa likod ng uv siya nakaupo kung saan magkaharapan ang mga upuan. kaharap niya ay dalawang tito at dalawang tita samantalang dalawa lang ang katabi niya dahil si tita sa kanan ay nagbayad para sa dalawa (yayamanin din) at si kuya sa kaliwa naman mukhang kaedaran niya. o baka mas matanda dahil may wedding ring ito at may dalang briefcase. 

laking pasasalamat niya at hindi masyadong traffic kahit sobrang maulan. mukhang may progress naman pala sa coastal matapos buksan ang bagong overpass dito. 

medyo traffic nang nasa makati na pero kebs lang dahil mabilis na lang din naman yon. maglalakad na lang naman siya nang kaunti pagbaba.

habang nakatigil ang uv ay napansin ni sehun si kuyang may wedding ring na tila nakakunot ang noo habang may sinusubukang tawagan. paulit ulit nitong dina-dial ang contact na _baby_ at nang masagot na ay bahagyang nagliwanag ang mukha.

"baby?" ang panimula ng lalaki. "maulan pa rin ba dyan? mag-iingat ka magdrive." pag-aalalang sabi ng lalaki sa _baby_ niya.

tila nangati ang mga kamay ni sehun at nagbukas ng twitter. ilang araw na rin nung huli niyang thread na nakalikom lang naman ng 10k retweets at 23k likes tungkol sa babaeng di sinasadyang magwantutri sa jeep.

_@angpogikoh_

kilig thread para sa maulang umaga [tae emoji]

↓

kausap ni kuyang katabi ko sa uv ang baby niya as i tweet, niremind na mag-ingat sa pagddrive bilang maulan (nung sinabi niya to hindi na ko nagisip tbh TWEET AGAD DESERVE MO TO KUYA AT NG BABY MO)

↓

typical na usapan ng mga may lovelife pero sobrang animated kasi nito ni kuya makipagusap?? DALANG DALA AKO MEHN

↓

"kumain na ko. ikaw ba kumain ka na? kanina pa kita kinakamusta pero tanong ka nang tanong tungkol sakin. okay lang ako, baby. ikaw nga yung pagod jan eh. papasok ka pa ba talaga?" NAPAGOD DAW FRIENDS BAT KAYA NAPAGOD HMM

↓

medyo namamake out ko yung sagot ng baby niya "sino ba kasing ginanahan na gawing background music ang ulan? not to mention halos buong madaling araw umuulan?" nakakat*rn on pala ang ihip ng hangin at buhos ng ulan GUYS

↓

suddenly nagtatalo na sila kung anong lulutuin ni baby (odiba nakikibaby na rin ako) for dinner bilang maghahalf day raw siya. si kuyang katabi ko umagang umaga very ganado kahit daw yung baby niya lang SAPAT NA hindi ko alam kung kikiligin ako o ano dahil wholesome tayo dito :'(

↓

gumalaw na ulit ang van at mukhang malapit na bumaba to si kuya, nagpapaalamanan na sila at nagbabatuhan ng "see you later, mas miss kita" PUTA KAKAKITA NIYO LANG KANINA?!?!?!

↓

AT ETO PA BAGO IBABA NANG TULUYAN NI KUYA MACHO GANADO ANG PHONE NAGKISS PA NA MAY TUNOG PUTANFGJSD

↓

NAGTINGINAN MGA KATABI NAMIN SA UV SA KANYA SI KUYA PARANG WALA LANG KEBS NA KEBS, INULIT PA AS PAHABOL DEADS

↓

at jan nagtatapos ang episode ni kuya at baby sa maulang umagang ito ang masasabi ko lang ay SANA ALL goodbye

***

paminsan ay nagchcheck si jongin ng twitter kapag umay siya sa trabaho at gusto niyang magpahinga saglit. gumawa lang naman siya ng account para sa news at paminsan ay para sa memes. in pa rin naman kasi siya sa uso kahit going 34 na siya.

napukaw ang atensyon niya ng thread na tinag sa kanya ng kaibigang si chanyeol. meron itong 5k retweets at 8k likes at mukhang lalo pang umaakyat ang mga numero sa bawat segundo. 

_parang ikaw lang gago_ ang mention ng kaibigan.

pagbasa niya sa buong thread ay nagpakawala siya ng tawa dahil _siya to. walang pagdududang siya to._ at hindi niya alam kung magagalit siya sa katabi niya kanina sa uv na hindi man lang nanghingi ng permiso para ipost ito o magpapasalamat dahil proud naman talaga siya sa _baby_ niya.

agad niyang binuksan ang messenger at pumunta sa chat nila ni kyungsoo. nilink niya ito sa asawa at nag-iwan ng mensahe.

_baby_  
_viral na kalandian natin lol_

natawa na lang siya nang magreply si kyungsoo ng thumbs up.


End file.
